


To the wonder

by aeternus_alibi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon (lol), F/M, POV Stiles, SuperFlash!Fiction, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternus_alibi/pseuds/aeternus_alibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles blinks, because suddenly looking at Lydia is impossible. He turns to Scott, who seems so proud of him from the opposite corner of the room.<br/><i>He knows</i>. Scott had always known.<br/>For the first time in a long time, Stiles smiles. A wide and triumphant grin that makes his best friend smile back without even noticing it. It finally feels like <i>Stiles</i> again, it finally feels like everything is gonna be okay.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	To the wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Just Stiles, Lydia and me missing them to the point where I keep watching 5x16 over and over and over again - trust me, it's not healty for a shipper heart.

Lydia is exhausted, skin paler than usual and wet messy hair. Stiles ducks his head slightly to meet her gaze, worried eyes searching for hers.  
  
_Is she really okay?_  
  
She takes in a deep breath and finally looks up at him. He breathes out while he rubs her shoulder gently, gazing up and down to make sure she’s alright. She looks so tired and worn out he fears she may faint when they least expect it, but then she looks around the room and Stiles finally feels relief washing over him.  
  
_She’s okay, she’s safe. She’s alive._  
  
Lydia notices Deaton and Scott right behind her and then her attention is caught by her mother, standing in the semi darkness of the threshold.  
  
“ _Mum_?” Lydia asks, as if she can’t believe she’s really there.  
  
Stiles should be mad at Natalie for how awfully she managed things, and he has been _(oh, he has been)_ , but right now he realizes he can’t really blame her. He can only imagine what she had been through for all the time her daughter was catatonic, and he understands that fear is a terrible counselor. She loves Lydia as much as they do and that’s the moment Stiles forgives her.  
  
Mrs. Martin looks at Lydia’s tiny figure like she’s about to break down and with four deep steps manages to cover the distance between them. “ _Honey_...” She whispers, bursting into tears.  
  
Lydia is pulled into a tight embrace and she seems so relieved that Stiles’ heart aches. He suddenly feels the need to take a step back; this moment doesn’t belong to him. It belongs to them, to a mother and a daughter finally able to reunite.  
  
Lydia mutters something, face pressed against her mother’s sleeve, and his mind is taken off his thoughts. She’s suddenly looking at him, her face lighted up by a smile. He’s not used to the gaze she’s giving him, it’s like... _it’s like_...  
  
“Stiles saved me” She says, and Stiles can only stare back at her, mouth open, heart pounding impetuously in his chest.  
  
_Has she really said that?_  
  
Stiles blinks, because suddenly looking at Lydia is impossible. He turns to Scott, who seems so proud of him from the opposite corner of the room.  
  
_He knows_. Scott had always known.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Stiles smiles. A wide and triumphant grin that makes his best friend smile back without even noticing it. It finally feels like _Stiles_ again, it finally feels like everything is gonna be okay.  
  
“I’m not paying for the windows” He jokes, and Lydia rolls her eyes behind close lids, feeling happy and safe at last.


End file.
